MadBadgerStan
Nation Bio Established in 1987, is now the last sole refuge of the character MadBadger, from where he spreads his warped sense of humor and mayhem across the globe. It is a nation where every man woman and child must smoke at least 1 joint a day which results in the traffic on the roads being mostly made up of Domino pizza Trucks, however due to the high number of trucks all the trucks are late and the pizzas are all free! Just watch you don't get rear-ended by one! Nation Information MadBadgerStan is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 1027 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of MadBadgerStan work diligently to produce Rubber and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons MadBadgerStan will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within MadBadgerStan to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. MadBadgerStan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. MadBadgerStan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of MadBadgerStan will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. It has been a world of trials for MadBadgerStan. Mid '07 after not alot hooked up with the Imperial Republic where we soon found ourselves in the MoIA role where several members acused of actions against the alliance were ZI'd. Soon \M/ begain nipping at the leaders of the IR in late July leading to the desertion by several and the fracturing of the goverment. I MadBadger was given the role of Premiare when Costa Nostra and The Cartel both assulted the reminants of the IR during it's last ever member drive. During that war with MadBadger at the helm fire and brimstone rained down along with high explosive. MadBadgerStan was left in ruins. Peace was soon acomplished with first the Cartel being persuaded to abandon there Costra Nostra buddies and pay members of the IR reps totaling 140mill. Costa Nostra was soon taken apart by MadBadgers allies. The war ended with many of the IR members fleeing the sinking ship and the IR disbanding in early feb '08. MadBadgerStan having left after reciving threats of terrorism and raids if he didn't remove himself from the alliance. MadBadgerStan then hovered about being assulted weekly untill granted aid to hide in the NPO. Unfortunatly someone forgot the paperwork and in a month or so NPO guards came with bombs n planes and we were on the run again. For over 666 days now we have been re-building in the UPN awaiting the day when MadBadgerStan can once again be a major nuisance and being their leader MadBadgers skills in diplomicy to bare once again. Jobs: Ex-Premiare for the Imperial Republic. Ex-Minister of Internal Affairs for the Imperial Republic. Pre-History: Roumours have it that excavation work has recently uncovered the ruined remains of an older civilisation burried beneath MadBadgerStans capital... However most of it seems to have been flash fried in nuclear attacks... what were these ruins and what does it mean to the people of MadBadgerStan? Whatever it means as long as the wine flows and there's ruber for all the Domino Truck tires no-one really cares. Category:Nations Category:Purple team Category:Member of United Purple Nations